Into the Night
by Angel021
Summary: Draco's in love. Ron is taking a while to get the hint.. My first fanfic, and rated for the usual reasons.. SLASH! If you don't like MxM, don't read this.. You have been warned.. Read and Review, please.. COMPLETE!
1. I spy, with Draco's blue eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!!

The idea of this story came to me after I read p211 of OotP, where Snape is wandering around the classroom, and sees that Harry has forgotten to add an ingredient.

**A/N** – As much as this story is set in the 6th year, please forgive the (very) obvious inaccuracies. I quite like the idea of Snape teaching Potions, Slughorn teaching DADA, and Ron playing Quidditch in the same year – weirdly enough. I'm really sorry if you don't agree with me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Down in the dungeons, one particular jet-black haired Gryffindor was saying a mantra to himself. 'One minute to the bell. One minute to the bell.' It was getting towards the end of another unproductive Potion lesson for one Harry Potter, and Snape had just humiliated him in front of the entire class. For forgetting to add _one_ ingredient. Ron was trying to tell him it wasn't all that bad… Harry had already had a look at the potion in his cauldron.

Harry wasn't happy, and neither were his fellow Gryffindors. Harry started counting down from 10 in an attempt to calm himself down, so that he didn't lose his temper at Snape, and lose even more points for Gryffindor. Luckily for Harry, the bell went before Snape could say anything, and Harry was out of the classroom like a shot.

Ron and Hermione took a little longer to leave the classroom, but when they did, it was to find Harry waiting at the top of the stairs in the front hall for them. Harry was thinking how (un)lucky he was to have Potions before lunch. That meant that he had some time to sort things out in his head before his next class.

Harry could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy looking at him. _No, that wasn't just looking, he was staring at me. Or was he staring at Ron?_

* * *

Draco had been watching Snape wandering around the classroom, and then stop at the desk and cauldron of Harry Potter. He started wondering, "Does he do it deliberately just to get into trouble, or did he genuinely forget to add that ingredient? He's doing a bloody good job of pretending to be troubled by Prof. Snape."

After Class Draco left the classroom feeling like he had done alright. At least better than Potter and Weasley. Walking up the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch, he saw the golden trio discussing the events in Potions class. Golden in Draco's eyes at least, due to the muscles Ron and Harry had gotten from _so expertly_ playing Quidditch. (hint, hint)

Draco was about to approach them when Crabbe and Goyle approached from behind. As Draco was still facing Harry, Hermione and Ron, Draco got an angry growl from Harry's direction. Ron wasn't looking all that happy, either. "Sod off, Malfoy! Can't you see we have private matters to discuss, without an absolute git like yourself hanging around?" Ron said, rather rudely.

Draco was about to reply that 'yes, as much as he _would_ like to sod off, it rather sounded like they needed help, and maybe Draco could offer his assistance at all?', but as he was about to speak, he was nudged into the Great Hall by Goyle, who said he was 'just really hungry'. "Yeah, right", thought Draco.

Draco sat down to eat his lunch facing the Gryffindor table, which was unusual for him, as he usually sat with his back to the Gryffindors because he couldn't stand the sight of the Golden Boy's sidekick. Today though, hmm there was something different about Ron. And Harry, come to think about it. Draco liked Ron's muscles. Harry's muscles were old news, and besides, everyone wants a piece of the Golden Boy. Draco thought it was a real shame that Ron didn't wear more slim-fitting clothes, to show off his muscles, but not too much skin. That was just _way_ too raunchy for someone so… pure. Draco thought Ron looked pure.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table with their backs to the Slytherin table. Only Ron was facing Draco's way, and could see the way that Draco was distractedly eating his lunch, and occasionally looking at the Gryffindor table (okay, Ron) with quite the vacant expression on his face, as though it would use up all of his energy to look in any other direction.

Harry looked up from his food and noticed the confused and perplexed look on his friend's face. Casually, Harry said, "What's the matter?" not expecting much of an answer. Hermione looked up just after Harry had asked the question. Ron was still looking in the direction of one Draco Malfoy, and was still too dazed to speak. Harry and Hermione turned in the direction of Ron's face, to see what had struck him dumb.

Goyle and Crabbe were talking lively about ways of getting others in trouble. Ron and Harry had gut feelings about who they were referring to. Draco was the only one of the three Slytherins facing the Gryffindor table, and therefore, could see the astonished faces of Harry and Hermione.

Hermione turned back to Ron and asked, "Do you have a crush on Malfoy?"

By the look on Ron's face, he was obviously taken aback by the question. "What do you mean, _crush_? You do realise that's Malfoy you're talking about?! The slimy git that abused us at every given opportunit-" Ron had only just realised what he said. It was odd that Malfoy hadn't taunted them about anything for the past few weeks. Usually Malfoy – ever the opportunist – taunted them whenever he could. How strange. hmm

* * *

Please take the time to read and review! Thank you…


	2. Deep, meaningful conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!!

**A/N **– I would like to apologise for how freakin' weird the first chapter turned out to be… I should look over my work more thoroughly before I put it up!! I'm not sure if you noticed, but the first half was a HarryDraco story, but the second was _just_ as I wanted, the RonDraco story that I'm doing my best to write… Again, SORRY!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Hermione was looking at Ron with a rather curious look on her face. Not the kind of curiosity that is enquiring what it would be like to kiss some one of the same gender, but the kind of curiosity (or look, as you will) that begs the question, "You're in love? With _him_?!" Okay, maybe not love – yet. Maybe a light crush of some description.

Again, Hermione asks, "Do you have a crush on Malfoy?"

"Of course not!" Ron answered, albeit with some uncertainty in his voice. He still looked kind of caught off guard by Hermione's question. The look on his face was also uncertain, and Hermione and Harry knew not to trust his answer.

_Five minutes later_ – The trio had a free period, and so were heading up to the Gryffindor Tower to get as much homework done as possible, in the time that they had available.

"Do you think Malfoy's gay?" Ron asked when they were safely inside the Tower.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other annoyed. How thick was Ron? Or maybe he hasn't realised what his own sexual preferences are? Both knew how long that could take.

Hermione had tried the girl on girl thing when she was 15, realised it wasn't for her, _and_ the girl on guy thing, liked that a lot better, and so was more happy to do the straight thing. Harry on the other hand, had tried both as well, liked both, but preferred the guy on guy thing over the guy on girl thing (just). This Harry had found this out very late last year, when Harry had joined Justin Finch-Fletchley and a group of others in his year for a game of Truth or Dare crossed with Spin the Bottle. Harry thought, 'If that night had never happened, I'd still be clueless like Ron.' _Such educational things occur in Hogwarts – and not just in the classrooms_.

"Do you?" Ron asked again.

"Probably, judging by the way he's…" Hermione answered.

"He's what?"

"Looking at you. Staring at you. Or your arse, every time you walk past him…" Hermione tried to stifle her laughter.

"What do you mean?" Ron tried to turn himself backwards, to have a look at his rear end.

"What does Hermione mean?! Fuck, Ron! I think you should have joined me last year when Fred and George sneaked in Firewhiskey, and talked me and a group of others into playing a couple of games of…"Harry's voice trailed off.

"A couple of games of what? When did this happen? Wasn't that while I was in the hospital wing recovering?"

"Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. Towards the end of school last year, that's how I found out I'm bi… Oh yeah… You _were_ in the hospital wing, weren't you?" _Laughter from Harry_ "Sorry, I forgot."

"Hmmm… I think maybe if Madam Pomfrey had let me out of the hospital wing for one night of getting drunk and having random sex…" _Splutterings_ _of protest from Harry_ "Fred and George told me little snippets of what happened that time, during the summer holidays…" _As though what Ron had just said justified what he said about Harry's happiest night of experimental sex_. "Then yeah, maybe I would be as clued up as you, Harry. As it is, I appear doomed to remain a virgin for the rest of my school years."

"You don't call giving Seamus a blow job whilst you were under the Imperius Curse losing your virginity? Okay, maybe not." Harry said, after seeing the look on Ron's face.

"Please, Harry!" _Rolls his eyes._ "At least I wasn't joining in on the group sex wherever I could."

Harry is aghast at Ron's outburst.

"Boys! BOYS!! Will you just _shut up_?! My goodness! It's as though you two are trying to outdo each other with your sexcapades." Hermione looks at Ron hopelessly. "Ron, you can't compete with Harry – he's already won the argument."

Harry and Ron glare at each other and then at Hermione. They both look like they're going to explode (?) with anger.

* * *

Draco was in his dorm, lying on his bed on his back – arms above his head, legs spread out – having a deep and meaningful conversation with his bedside table. About how stunningly gorgeous one particular ginger-haired Gryffindor is. How sexily he moves his arse when he walks, like a model strutting down the catwalk. How his muscles have been super-refined by Quidditch, since last year… _Didn't he look so scrawny last year without any muscles?_... Until Pansy and Blaise walk in on Draco and his practically non-existent 'deep yet meaningful conversation'.

"Who were you talking to?" Blaise asks, curiously.

"Umm…" Draco starts embarrassingly. He starts to sit up, but ends up sitting (?) on his elbows. "If you must know, I was speaking to the table here." Indicating to the night table.

Blaise looks at him, unsure of whether or not to believe him. "Why? You don't want to talk to Pansy or myself about anything in particular, huh?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated… See, I'm in love with a Gryffindor… My father's going to be furious… Him being a blood traitor and all…" Draco's voice trailed off.

Blaise started spluttering at the word 'him'. "You're **GAY**?!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't realise, or notice anything?" Draco looked like a hurt little puppy.

"I didn't know that I was supposed to be paying such close attention to you and your private life." Blaise said coldly.

"Umm, Draco?" Pansy started. "If you need someone to speak to, I'll be here for you, and you know where to find me." She said with a small smile and nudged Blaise out of the room as she left.

_Ten minutes later, after Draco had done some contemplating who he should speak to._ He went to the common room, to see if Pansy was there. He found her, and they went back to Draco's dorm to chat about Draco's situation.

Pansy was back in the common room half an hour later when Blaise caught up with her. "Is everything alright with Draco?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah… Draco just needs to get some things sorted out in his head, and come up with a plan to seduce his prince charming, one Ron Weasley."

"Did you want some help with that, or do you think Draco's alright by himself? He had a point, actually. I did notice him acting odd on occasions, but I didn't realise who it was that he had fallen in love with… Do you think Weaselby – sorry, Weasley – knows what love is? I can't recall him ever having had a girlfriend… Or boyfriend for that matter."

"If he doesn't, I'm sure Draco will be more than willing to teach him." Pansy said reasonably.

Draco entered the common room just as Pansy and Blaise finished off their conversation.

"Do you have a plan organised? Do you need our assistance?" Pansy asked.

"Uh, no. I should be alright. Um, although I might need your help later on, probably in about two or three days' time. Is that alright?" Draco asked.

"Whatever you need, we'll be here for you. If you need help with anything…" Blaise said helpfully.

"Okay. Thank you, Pansy. Thank you, Blaise."

**

* * *

**

A/N

– Sorry!! This story is getting more and more _weird_ as I go along!

**A/N – Please R&R!**


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!!

**A/N** – Sorry it took a while to update. I've been a bit busy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Draco did indeed have a plan. Well, sort of. First he needed to think it over to decide whether or not it really _would_ work, and then he had to put it into action. He decided he would sleep on it, and then make a final decision in the morning. That night, he tossed and turned in his bed as he took into consideration the pros and cons of his plan.

_The next morning._ Draco woke up refreshed, but felt that he didn't get as much beauty sleep as he would have liked. As he got dressed into his school robes, ready to attend classes after breakfast, he thought through the plan one more time just to triple-check he had the plan right.

He got to the Great Hall early for his breakfast, and sat so that he faced the Gryffindor table. He sat there for 20 minutes waiting for the ginger-haired Gryffindor to come to breakfast. He didn't.

Draco thought, "This plan isn't going to work as well as I would have liked. I think I may have a better chance at putting my plan into action either between classes or during lunch." So he then went back to the Slytherin common room to prepare for his classes that day. Double Transfiguration, double Potions, and DADA were the main classes that Draco had today. _Looking forward to it already… Majority of today will be spent with the Gryffindors… oh, goodie… _Draco smiled to himself.

* * *

Ron had slept in as he had quite a tiring Quidditch training session last night. Harry, the captain, had put everyone through their paces last night, making sure that the team knew what was to happen during the game.

_Last night._ Harry was sure that the Ravenclaw team had new techniques and skills at their disposal, as Hermione – who had been at the Ravenclaw team tryouts – had said that the new members were quite good. Therefore, the Gryffindor team had to be as prepared as possible.

Unfortunately for Harry, practice didn't go all as well as he had wanted. Ron had been in a foul mood after their argument last night, but Harry had tried to be cheerful in the hope that Ron would be a little bit cheerful, too. I didn't work, and Ron's bad mood rubbed off on everyone else in the team. In the end, they weren't making much in the way of progress, so Harry had called an end to training.

_The next morning._ Harry woke up refreshed, but still unsure of the tactics that the team were going to use in the game, but was sure he could figure it out on a piece of paper during a class, then ask Hermione for help with the minor details when it came to doing the homework.

Ron woke up late to the sounds of birds. He had a look at the time. _7.45 am_. Fuck! _I'm going to miss breakfast if I don't go down to the Great Hall soon… I'm soo hungry!_ Ron quickly got into his school robes and rushed down the stairs to the common room. There, he met Harry and Hermione in conversation.

"Good morning, Ron. Did you sleep well last night? I heard that training didn't go too well last night." Hermione said.

"Morning, Hermione. Yeah, I slept reasonably well last night. Um, training… um…" Ron looked at Harry, unsure whether or not he was going to growl at him for making training go so badly last night. "Um, I'm actually in a hurry to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast… So, if you don't mind…" Ron made to move for the portrait hole.

_Hermione stood up._ "Ron, we thought you weren't going to get up for a while, so we saved you some breakfast and brought it up for you." Hermione produced a plate that she then placed on the coffee table between them.

"Thanks, Hermione." _Pause._ "Thanks, Harry. I'm really sorry about how training last night. The problem was Malfoy. He's really getting to me. It's getting a bit creepy, actually."

_Harry snorts with laughter._ "I know how you feel. We thought that you might say that, soon."

"How did you…?" Ron was starting to look and feel very confused. How come _they_ were so clued up?!

_

* * *

_

Later on that day, as Potions was almost over…

Draco was looking around the classroom for two very familiar Gryffindor figures. "How sexy are those two?!" _Did I just say that Harry Potter is good-looking?! Well, he is, but so is Ron. I'm torn…_ NO! _I can't forget the plan now…_

_After class…_ Draco ran to catch up with Harry. "Potter! Could you please give this note to your friend, Weasley, please?"

_Harry stopped and turned. Thought, "Did Malfoy just say 'please'?"_ As the note was handed to Harry by Draco, he said rudely, "What? You're not going to abuse me like you normally do?"

"Would you like me to? Now?"

"Not really." Harry put the note in his back pocket. He'd see Ron in his next class.

Draco was staring at Harry's mouth. _Such kissable lips… His mind went into overdrive, imagining what it would be like to have both boys in the same room at the same time. Mmm, yummy…_ Draco leaned closer to Harry. Harry stepped back, against the wall. _Perfect position, Potter._ Draco moved closer still. Their lips were merely an inch away from the other's. Their lips met. Draco's mouth was open to let his tongue explore the mouth of the raven-haired Gryffindor. Harry soon followed.

Draco moved his hands from beside him, onto Harry's hips. Harry did the same.

Draco managed to tear himself away long enough to whisper, "Are you enjoying this, Potter?"

_Moves back to kissing the raven-haired Gryffindor._

"I never realised how good a kisser you are, Malfoy."

"You can call me Draco."

"In that case, you can call me Harry."

"Not the Boy Who's Such a _Fucking_ Good Kisser?" Draco said teasingly. _More kissing._

"You can call me that if you want to. Although I can't guarantee that I'll answer you if you _do_ start calling me that." Harry smiled.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. The two boys broke apart. It was Ron.

Draco thought, "My wildest dreams are coming true! YAY!!" _Smiles to himself._

Ron looks confused and hurt. "What the FUCK?! I thought you had a crush on ME!?"

It was Draco's turn to look hurt and confused. _What were his true feelings? Ron _is_ drop-dead gorgeous, but so is Harry… Only less so. (?)_ "Um, Weasley… Any chance of a get-together on Friday for drinks? Butterbeer, Firewhiskey… Do you like to drink?"

Ron was furious. He looked like he'd rather see him in the hospital wing with a broken jaw, than see him on the stairs to the Potions dungeons kissing his best mate. He punched him as hard as he could. Draco stumbled, and fell backwards down the stairs. He fell with a heavy thud at the bottom, blood dripping from his mouth. He managed to stand himself up, and stumbled up the stairs in his hurry to get to the hospital wing.

"What did you fucking do that for?"

"He was playing tonsil hockey with you! All you and Hermione were harping on about was how much he was staring at me during class and all that! What was that all about? I know it took me a while to get the hint, and all that, but you and him don't have to act like I don't exist, all right?"

"I _wasn't_ acting like you didn't exist! Draco kissed me.. Not the other way around." Harry moved up the stairs so that if Ron did make a move to punch him as well, he'd have to move some distance to get to him. "By the way, when you _do_ get 'round to kissing Draco… He's a very good kisser."

Ron looked like he was going to punch out Harry as well, so Harry decided it was best to move on, and practically ran up the stairs. All the while, totally forgetting to hand Ron the note that Draco gave him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N –** I'm a bit busy at the moment, so the next chapter – which _should_ be the last one – won't be up for another week or two. As I said in the last chapter, I'm really sorry if this story is getting a bit weird.

Sorry about all the mistakes - if any!! It was about 11.30 pm - WAY past my bed time, so I was really tired... Sorry!! xx

**A/N – Please R&R!! Thank you… **


	4. Absolute God

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!!

**A/N** – Sorry it took so long to update, work has been hectic…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Harry got to the top of the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. He was curious about the note that Malfoy had written to Ron. He decided that if he wanted to read it before Ron did, he might as well head to his dorm, as doing this sort of thing out in the open lead to all kinds of awkward questions. He got to the dorm, sat on his bed, closed the curtains around his four-poster, and very carefully opened the note.

Inside was the neatest writing Harry had ever seen. Well, compared to most blokes, anyway. After he had read the note a couple of times, he resealed the note as best he could, so as not to make it obvious to Ron that he had read the note before him, and went down to the common room.

_Fifteen minutes later…_ Ron came up to the common room, but was still in a foul mood from what had happened earlier in the day. Harry was sitting on the couch chatting to Seamus about kissing, and gay and bi boys (and girls) at Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting near Harry and Seamus, and trying to remind them how much homework they had to do for their classes, but the boys weren't listening to her.

Harry remembered he had the note from Malfoy in his pocket, so before Ron got to the bottom of the stairs to get to his dorm, Harry called out.

"Hey, Ron! I've got a note for you… from Malfoy."

"Oh, yeah? What does that git want now?" Ron was sounding more irritated by the second.

"I don't know." Harry lied. He was looking forward to finishing what had been started with the blond Slytherin. He was sure that Ron would too, as soon as he had also read the note. He was also sure that what had happened on the stairs above the Potions class, was supposed to have happened to Ron instead of him. _Maybe he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time?_

No, that couldn't have been it. Malfoy had been turned on while he was kissing him. But then, when Ron came down the stairs, he had been absolutely ecstatic, as though he had dreamt of having a threesome, and it was coming true. Although, when Ron punched him in the face, it seemed it was a major shock to Malfoy's system, like a nightmare come true. _Fuck… Malfoy's not having too good a time with this, is he?_

_Half an hour later, Harry was contemplating what had happened earlier in the day…_ Harry was wondering why Malfoy had kissed him, and why he had kissed him back so willingly. He decided he would have to refuse his advances in the future. And him stepping back against the wall? He was trying to keep a friendly distance from Malfoy, so as not to appear too stand-offish, but he hadn't realised that the wall was there. _Now I'm never going to finish what Malfoy started, and it's going to stay that way… Besides, I have my eye set on someone else…_

* * *

Draco had been in the hospital wing for all of ten minutes. Madam Pomfrey had fixed up his broken jaw in a second, but it was the blow to his ego that was going to take a while longer to heal over.

_Draco thinks…_ Why the hell had I been kissing Potter on the stairs above the Potions class? I mean, fuck yeah, he's good looking, but it was supposed to have been Weasley (_Ron_, I should have said) that I was to be kissing, not Potter. But they both have such nice muscles from Quidditch… I do love redheads… I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through Potter's messy hair? Aaargh!! I did not just think that! _Draco growled at himself for daydreaming about his guilty pleasure. Unfortunately, it was also a forbidden pleasure, as Draco was sure that Harry had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend would be _so_ angry if he found out what was happening behind his back._

* * *

Ron was still in a foul mood fifteen minutes after he had come up to the common room. He hadn't been happy at all that Harry and Seamus had been talking to each other, and shuddered at the thought of particularly _dangerous_ topics of discussion that could come up.

In particular, he was worried about the topic of head jobs coming up… He had been a bit uneasy about servicing Seamus, so, to make it 'easier' for Ron – according to Seamus – he had been put under the Imperius Curse. However, he had enjoyed the experience, and had no plans of being put under the Curse again, should the situation arise once more.

Also his temper was a problem. He hadn't meant to punch out Draco, he really was jealous of him kissing Harry. He had wanted to join in – when he was walking down the stairs and heard people kissing, and the microsecond **before** he saw Harry and Draco kissing – but all rational thought and common sense left him when he saw the two together.

* * *

Lunch in the Great Hall was an awkward affair for all parties involved. Harry and Ron weren't speaking to each other, and Draco was sitting with his back to the Gryffindor table.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was awkward too. Harry and Ron usually sat next to each other. This class however, they sat at opposite ends of the room, with Draco in the middle. The result was a lot of glaring at each other. Prof. Slughorn looked unsure as to whether or not World War III would break out, so kept class going in as normal a fashion as possible.

As soon as the bell went after DADA had finished, Harry, Draco and Ron left the room as quickly as they could, without running into each other. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday. An entire day of… _homework. __**FUCK**_**!!**

That night, all three had fitful sleeps. Very strange dreams of two Gryffindors and a Slytherin in a threesome kept going through their minds all night…

* * *

Late on Saturday afternoon, after Draco had gotten the majority of his homework done, he just so happened to be walking down a corridor of empty classrooms. All the doors of the rooms had been left wide open, so he found it odd when he came across a door that was open ajar, and not the entire way. He reached for the handle to open it entirely.

As he did so, he heard a voice. Not just any voice – he recognised it… It was Ron! He was moaning, and his breath was laboured. Draco thought he might be having a seizure or an epileptic fit, so he opened the door. Draco thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight in the world.

There was the redhead Gryffindor, sitting/leaning against (?) the teacher's desk. His shirt was undone, revealing a well-toned torso – no doubt from so much Quidditch practice and playing. His pants were also undone, and his left hand was on his large manhood moving rhythmically up and down. There was a very light layer of sweat on his face and torso, only serving to make him more appealing to Draco.

"Draco…" Ron moaned, loudly. As the blond entered the room, the redhead jumped slightly, as though he had received a shock of energy.

"Would you like some help with that, or are you all right by yourself?" Draco said nervously, walking over to Ron. He was unsure if he was going to participate, or merely spectate the entire event.

"Help me. Put your hand here." Ron gasped as he guided Draco's delicate pale hand towards his well-lubricated hard-as-rock length. As soon as he touched it, Draco's pants started to become tight. Draco started moving his hand as Ron had, when he was at the door, watching.

"Is this all right? Faster? Slower? Anything?"

"You're doing it just right." Ron smiled, taking off Draco's jumper and unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a – slightly – scrawnier torso than Ron's. Draco had goose bumps on his torso after Ron had opened up his shirt and he felt the slight chill in the air. Draco's arousal was more obvious now that there was no jumper or untucked shirt to hide the front of his pants.

"Kiss me." Ron said, verging on desperate, leaning slightly towards Draco.

"Love to." Draco said happily, leaning towards Ron, their lips finally meeting. He swore fireworks went off in the room. _We have chemistry!!_ Their lips were parted, and two tongues had escaped their owner's mouth and were pleading to explore the other's (lips, mouth, everything).

Draco stopped kissing Ron on the lips, and pumping him, and started kissing along his jaw line, down his neck, all over his torso, and paused for some time at his navel. He flicked his tongue in and out of his navel, as Ron tilted his head back and moaned.

Draco put both his hands on either side of Ron's upper thighs, clenched his fists as much as possible, and pulled down. Ron's pants were now around his ankles. As were his underwear. His thighs were almost as well-toned as his torso, but Draco loved his calf muscles the most. _Very sexy, he thought._

Draco's lips and tongue moved to either side of Ron's groin. After a couple of minutes of him teasing Ron, while Ron was begging him to pay more attention to his manhood, Draco did as he was asked. After all, he did want to make Ron happy, didn't he? He moved his mouth to just above his cock, but not quite touching. He opened his mouth wide, and breathed out. The look on Ron's face told him that he had done something very right – Ron was in ecstasy.

A couple more minutes of torturous teasing for Ron, Draco took Ron's cock in his mouth and gave him what he had been preparing for. Later, he hoped he'd given him a good blow job, otherwise, he thought that Ron might not want to know that he existed. That could _not_ happen! He was a Malfoy… And Malfoy's DO NOT do _anything_ by halves..

Two minutes later, Ron was returning the favour to Draco. "Is this all right for you?" Ron was on his knees, asking if Draco thought that was good. Of course it was! There's a first time for everything, and from what Draco heard about the Seamus saga, he was pretty good for a first-timer...

Things that make you go _hhmmmm..._

* * *

"So, again, sometime…?" Draco asked cautiously.

Ron just smiled in reply, and Draco knew the answer was a 'hell, yeah… when?'.

"Couple of weeks? We'll see if we're _busy_ again…" Draco emphasised the word 'busy', so that it sounded like it was going to happen again, no matter what was on at the time…

**THE END **

**

* * *

**

**A/N –** Please **READ & REVIEW!!** and tell me if you want me to rewrite the last chapter..

I tried to fix it up because it was soo crap..

**_PLEASE!!_** I need to know what you think of this..

AND.. judging by the 2600 odd hits that I've had on this story - but only 11 reviews.. _STRANGE.. things that make you go hmm.._

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
